versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Superman
Superman (also known as Kal-El) is one of the main protagonists of the DC Comics franchise. Background Born to the illustrious House of El in the planet Krypton, Kal-El is one of the last surviving members of his race as his planet was destroyed not long after his birth. He was found and raised by Jonathan and Martha Kent in Smallville, Kansas. Raised with high moral ideals, he uses his incredible strength, speed, flight, and various other superpowers to fight evil and protect the innocent as a symbol of heroism and justice. In his civilian identity, he is Clark Kent, a mild-mannered reporter working for the Daily Planet in Metropolis. Superman is also a founding member of the Justice League of America and a charter member of the Legion of Super-Heroes in the 30th Century. Stats Attack Potency: Multiverse Level (Has fought on par with Orion on multiple occasions, who could destroy 1/5 of a universe-sized dimension. The universe in DC Comics is at least 100 trillion light-years long, which is much larger in size than the observable universe. Even destroying 1/5 of a universe that size would be the equivalent of destroying 20 trillion light years, which would be a much larger area than our own universe. Along with Orion, held back the 'Elder God' from ripping open the cosmos. His clash with Jaxon the Mighty generated enough energy to counter the combined power of the future Green Lantern Corps, which destroyed multiple timelines.) | Multiverse Level+ '(While he was sundipped, pushed against Warworld which was being powered by the Big Bang.) 'Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Scales to several speed feats of this level. Comparable to Wonder Woman. Swifter than Green Lanterns, Mon-El, and Karate Kid. Can perceive single attoseconds, should he wish to. Flew from Vega to Earth in minutes. Read through an entire library worth of books in seconds.) Durability: Multiverse Level (Has tanked blows from Orion on multiple occasions. Tanked a universal reality-warping attack.) | Multiverse Level+ 'via Sun-Dipped 'Hax: Durability Negation via Heat Vision and Ice Breath, Intangibility and Invisibility, Illusion Creation, Limited Space-Time Manipulation, Resistance to Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Illusions, Empathic Manipulation, and Matter Manipulation Intelligence: Extremely High (Superman is well-acquainted with Kryptonian technology, and has used it to build and maintain the Fortress of Solitude. Skilled in Torquasm Vo, a Kryptonian martial art. Good deductive and leadership skills. Massive battle experience with all kinds of powerful beings. Highly resourceful, with his quick thinking, has saved countless lives on numerous occasions.) Stamina: Essentially infinite as long as he's under yellow or blue sunlight. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * Kryptonian Physiology: Superman's cellular structure is much more dense, resilient, and biologically more effective than human tissue. He does not possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without his cellular structure charged with yellow solar energy. Without such charging, his physical capabilities are identical to a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. As an alien, he possesses several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood, but are believed to be part of or the source of his bio-matrix force field and reclamation aura. Superman's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of his electromagnetic capabilities such as flight, heat vision and other "sight"-based abilities while supplementing his physical abilities to superhuman levels. * Solar Radiation Absorption: As a Kryptonian, his cells function as a super battery, hyper metabolizing specific wavelengths of radiation as fuel to enable living functions and/or superhuman abilities. Different wavelengths of radiation have different effects on Superman's physiology and well being, but his cells cannot absorb or utilize all types of radiation. The wavelength of his home solar system's red sun enables his body to function on an identical level of a healthy human while the Earth's solar radiation in both its raw and filtered state through the Earth's atmosphere acts as fuel to enable all of his powers. Every time Superman uses any of his superhuman abilities, his body expends absorbed sunlight and he is capable of utilizing any of them to various degrees through controlled circumstances. The solar-based radiation of a foreign blue star proved to increase his known abilities under a yellow sun to a higher degree and enabled additional powers. The existence and constant exposure to proven "healthy" radiation sources are not required for him to live and utilize his powers, but prolonged periods without exposure to them and/or utilizing his powers will require Kal-El to recharge in order to live and continue using his powers. * Superhuman Strength: Superman's strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of his musculature. His strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables him to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. * Superhuman Speed: Superman is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to his perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. * Invulnerability: Due to the interaction of his dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Superman is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, his extends this protection against toxins and diseases. * Superhuman Stamina: Superman is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on his body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. * Flight: Superman is able to manipulate gravitation particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. * Heat Vision: Can accurately target things smaller than human beings from orbit, narrow or wide-beam, heat intensity can be greater than the core of the sun, can modulate it to deliver different frequencies and types to best affect his opponent after analyzing them with his sensory powers, can generate enough power to move entire planets. In addition his heat vision has been shown to able to damage foes on a sub-atomic level and harm intangible beings. * Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: He can see into all of the EM Spectrum. Superman can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. * Telescopic Vision: The ability to focus his vision to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. * Microscopic Vision: The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the subatomic level. * X-Ray Vision: The ability to see through anything except lead. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. *'Thermal Vision:' The ability to see through the heat tracks left by a living being or object. * Freeze Breath: He flash-freeze opponents with his Super Breath to restrain them. * Super-Breath: Superman is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from his lungs. He can chill the air as it leaves his lungs to freeze targets. He can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into his lungs. * Invisibility/Intangibility: Superman can manipulate his atoms to phase through attacks and turn invisible. * Solar Flare: Superman's last resort power that he'd discovered through his heat vision, was the ability to immediately expel all of his stored solar energy in one gigantic burst of explosive force. This Solar Flare utilizes all the stored energy within his cells at once, allowing for an all out AoE attack. He cannot use it more than once or twice however, as it drains him of all his powers until he can recharge his cells with solar energy. Give or take 24 hours, in that expanse of time, he is rendered virtually human and vulnerable. Techniques * Infinite Mass Punch: Superman vibrates his body and travels under light speed, so his punch can hit with the force of a white dwarf star. * Torquasm-Vo: A Kryptonian psychic discipline that involves the control of one's consciousness, and allows two practitioners to mentally battle one another. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Tosses a moon-sized ship * Lifts the Book of Infinite Pages * Carries the Spectre with Wonder Woman * Matched Shazam in strength * Withheld a miniature black hole in his hands * Breaks out of being frozen in time * Moves a solar system * Removes Highfather's staff from the Source Wall (cited for "unimaginable strength) * Casually destroyed a few planets by flying through them * His Infinite Mass Punch hits with the force of a White Dwarf Star *Threw a compressed solar system away from the Earth *Shook a star system in his fight with Darkseid * Pushed back Mageddon, a mechanism that greatly dwarfs the sun and has millions of times greater mass * One-shots Earth Man (Earth Man has all the powers of the Legion of Superheroes) * Smashes through Neuron's endless Illusions/Realities * Obliterates a meteor * Three-shots Mongul II * Moving the moon and burning the White Martians * One-shots Arion * Shatters the space-time of the World Forger's new multiverse Speed/Reactions * Goes from Orbit to 2 thousand miles underground in a short amount of time * Escaped a double black hole * Flew from Apokolips to Earth within seconds * Moved in the Phantom Zone, a timeless dimension * Keeps up with Wally West Flash * Circles across the globe * Rescues a baby in a nanoseconds * Flies lightyears and saves an alien * Goes to Andromeda to help people and doesn't take 1000's of years * Flies hundreds of meters in the time it takes a bullet to travel the length of a barrel, then catches it, and displays femto/attosecond perceptions * Cited as one of the few potential individuals that are faster than Jay Garrick himself (alongside Power Girl, Red Tornado and Hal Jordan) * Overwhelms Mongul with his speed and fighting skills, using them in conjunction with his Heat Vision and Ice Breath * Tags Barry Allen Flash * Managed to rival Zoom in speed. (Zoom is able to move outside of the regular flow of time, where time stands still) * Thinks faster than lightspeed * Attacks faster than the eye could follow * Mongul was unable to land a single hit on him * Blitzed a squadron of goons * Disassembles a mech armor at superhuman speeds * Moving so fast in the fight that he is setting off sonic booms * Speed-blitzing Zod and Ursa, Ultraman, Orion , Darkseid , Wonder Woman , Imperiex Probe , Parasite, Doomsday , Imperiex's ship and an Android * Measures the time within a nanoseconds * Reads 27343 letters in 3 minutes * Moving fast enough to negate the effects of Time Manipulation * Deflects multiple swords strikes from Martian Manhunter disguised as Wonder Woman * Strikes Doomsday 3,272 times in a matter of seconds * Wipes out Encandora and her goons in less than 3 seconds before her synapses fire * Moved faster than he ever was before Durability/Endurance * Tanked the collision of Apokolips and New Genesis and was only briefly knocked out * Flew through a red sun * Able to withstand being on a localized gravity field that simulated the pull of a large black hole *Survived the collision of New Genesis and Apokolips *Withstood an explosion equivalent to 50 Keplar Supernovas while weakened by Red Sun Radiation *Held a mini-black hole that would have destroyed an entire solar system *Tanked blasts from the Sun-Eater, which were also full of red-sun radiation, who could destroy entire suns and star systems *Survived a sub-atomic destruction *No sells disintegration beams *Took punches from Superboy Prime *After having some of his power drained by the Parasite, and being further weakened by Khyber gets tossed into the earth *Tanked a hit from a guy who was capable of one-shotting Martian Manhunter *Withstands Imperiex Probe's detonation *Absorbs enough anti sunlight that would have vaporized half a galaxy *Tanks the after effects of a fight between two nigh-omnipotents *Was right in the center of and survived the collision and fusion of Apokolips and New Genesis *Survives another red sun eater's detonation that was 50 times the size of the Keplar Supernova *Survived attacks from the Void Hound, who had previously destroyed 10 star systems as a test-drive which would have this much output Skill/Intelligence * Able to smash and move the moon. * Moved 1/3rd of the Earth. * Pulled the Mageddon mechanism. * Survived inside The Sun Eater who could consume stars. * Has pushed, pulled, and dragged the entire Earth. * Has defeated gods like Darkseid. * Repaired a hole in the cosmos. * Survived a blast with the force of several nuclear explosions. * Destroyed an army of imperfect Doomsday clones with his Heat Vision. * Warmed up the entire Earth with his Heat Vision. * Split an entire sea with his Heat Vision * Displayed skill and agility when depowered * Skilled at pressure point fighting * Evades a strike and uses his opponent's weapon against them Powerscaling Weaknesses *Kryptonite (various varieties, all with different effects on him). *Red stellar radiation (absorbing it instead of yellow stellar radiation will cause him to lose his powers). *He will put himself in harm's way to protect innocents. Sources *VS Battles Wiki *Character Stats and Profiles Wiki *Superman Respect Thread *Superman - Crisis to Crisis (This is a Respect thread that contains most of the post-crisis feats from 1985 to 2010) *Superman Feats Timeline Project *Superman (Modern Age) Feats and Statistics * DeviantArt Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Martial Artists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Universe+ Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Under Construction Category:Intangibility Users Category:Space Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Warner Bros. Category:Healing Users Category:Illusion Users